I'll Make You Happy
by AmazinglyCool11
Summary: Rigby and Mordecai take a little break on their relationship which revolves to Rigby crying. Benson gets annoyed, but what happens when his feelings for the raccoon increase? And what happens when Rigby gets involved in Benson's feelings? Rigson Lemon/Smut [COMPLETE]


**WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON/SMUT, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

"Work, work, work. So much fucking WORK!" Benson was filling out papers for the new fountain for the park. He wouldn't have to worry about it if Mordecai and Rigby weren't doing donuts in the cart and run into the fountain. I guess it's their way of making Benson mad. They seem to enjoy making him yell. "God dammit, why do they need my birth date? Stupid fountain company."

_*Sob* *Sob*_

"What the fuck was that? Is someone crying?" He listened some more. It was indeed someone crying. But who? Why? "Ugh, I don't have time for this." He stood up and walked angrily to Mordecai and Rigby's room. He knocked. No answer. "Dammit! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

Still no response. He opened the door and saw an empty room.

Benson walked quietly downstairs to saw only Rigby on the sofa crying. He felt bad for to coon. He didn't know why though. Wait! Where's Mordecai? Probably out with Margaret. Benson didn't know why he would be because he got over her when Rigby confessed his feelings toward him and they started dating. When that happened, Benson felt jealously. He wanted to know of who. Later on he shrugged it off and left it alone.

"Rigby? Why are you crying?" Benson walked over to the couch and touched Rigby's shoulder which made him jump.

"Oh hey Benson. It's nothing."

"Bullshit! You don't just cry for no reason. Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help." What the hell is wrong with Benson today he is never this nice to he employee. Especially Rigby. Maybe he changed or he just doesn't like seeing people cry.

"Nothing is wrong. Just leave me alone." He probably had a fight with Mordecai which is why he is not here. God they better not have fought over who gets to be player one on Dig Champs. This shit better not happen again. If there is another hole in the middle of the park Benson will scream. It nearly ruined the park. Even the lava dried and some of it is still stuck to some of the trees.

"Well do you want to do something so, you know, to get your mind off of it?"

"Sure. Want to play a video game?" Rigby raised a controller and handed it to Benson while picking one up himself.

"Yes, but I don't know how to play video games. What will we play?" Benson sat back on the couch controller in hand. Rigby chuckled.

"We can play Dig Champs. I'll teach you. You want to be player 1 or 2?" Benson felt as if the problem with Mordecai was about the game and being player 1. He decided to be nice and let Rigby be player 1.

"I'll be player 2. Now how do you play?" Rigby showed Benson all the controls. How to jump, how to move, and how not to die.

"Got it?"

"Yes, I think so." Rigby selected his character and Benson did the same. He pressed start and he was first to go. He walked, then jumped over a snail. "Remember, snails are bad." Rigby added as he kept playing. He was doing pretty good from what Benson could see. He heard from Mordecai that he wasen't that good. Maybe Rigby just feels calmer around other people.

"Aww man, stupid snail." The _'Game Over'_ screen appeared and then said_'Player 2'_. "Your turn. Good luck." Benson pressed start and began playing. He got a little bit higher then Rigby. He lost by hitting a snail. The 'Game Over' screen came again. They played for about 2 more hours and then Rigby gave up.

"Man, I'm done. That was fun. You did pretty good for your first try. Have you ever played video games before?" Rigby asked as he set his controller down and turned to face Benson.

"No, I haven't. But it was fun. You feeling better?" Benson set his down and turned toward Rigby with concern written in his eyes. He wanted to make the raccoon happier.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I want to talk about it." Rigby paused and Benson motioned him to go on. "Uhh, me and Mordecai were having a fight and we kinda broke up." Benson patted his shoulder. "He told me he couldn't date me no more because... because... he still had feelings for Margaret. Then he left and didn't say anything else."

"I'm sorry Rigby, you'll find someone else. There has to be somebody else who likes you." Benson blushed when he thought of himself dating Rigby. He had to admit, it was a great idea. He did have feelings for the raccoon. He didn't know how long, but he did want to date him.

"Who would want to date a person like me. I'm a slob and rude, I'm not very smart. I'm too short for anyone. Except for Eileen but I don't like her like that. There is someone I like, but the age difference is way off." Rigby cried in his hands. Benson grabbed Rigby's arms and he looked up at Benson. Rigby felt a small, metal hand gently wipe his tears away.

"Rigby, there is someone out there who likes you." Benson rubbed Rigby's cheek with his cold metal hand. Rigby thought it felt nice. He loved how Benson was being right now. Caring and understanding.

"Who?"

"Me." They sat there for a few seconds then Rigby reached up and grabbed Benson's face and kissed him right on the lips. It was slow. Their lips moving together. It felt right to both of them. Their lips fit perfectly together. Benson's hand found Rigby's thighs and rubbed them gently. It tickled Rigby but he moaned. Before it went to for they pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Rigby felt bad for kissing him right away.

"Don't be. It was amazing." Benson kissed Rigby harder and in a few seconds Rigby was on his back and Benson was on top of Rigby. Their kisses became sloppy. Rigby's arm around Benson's neck and Benson's hands on both sides of Rigby's face. Benson pulled away for air.

"I love you." Rigby mentally slapped himself for saying such a stupid thing.

"I love you too." Benson went back to kissing him and rubbing his hands all over Rigby's chest. Rigby's fur was soft and Benson could rub it all day. Rigby felt pleasure coursing through his body as he felt a metal hand rubbing his body. He moaned a bit and purred. It felt amazing. He felt something rub against his 'area'. He looked down and saw that Benson's slot opened and bumped him. Benson was also moaning.

"God dammit." Benson groaned and released the kiss. Rigby knew what was wrong but didn't say anything. He wanted to see what Benson would do. All of a sudden Benson sat Rigby up and he climbed on Rigby and entered Rigby's 'thing' into himself. He moaned with pleasure. "Oh god. Please Rigby."

Rigby was shocked that it happened this fast. He wasn't even hard yet. He lifted Benson off of him and motioned Benson to blow him. Benson agreed and sat on his knees on the floor. He looked at Rigby and he shook his head telling him to go. He grabbed Rigby's 'thing' and gently stroked it. He went slow, he waned to tease him. Rigby moaned so loud that could have woken Skips from his house.

Rigby never felt so much pleasure in his life. It felt way better then when Mordecai did it. Mordecai was always in a hurry. Benson took his time and actually wanted to please Rigby. It seemed he loved Rigby more than Mordecai.

"Hnn, Benson stop teasing." Benson lowered his head and kissed the head of Rigby's 'thing'. He licked it few times and heard Rigby moan like a bitch. He had to admit, Rigby did taste good. He took the whole thing in his mouth and licked around earning a moan.

"Oh fuck, Benson, that feels good." Benson hummed around him. He started to bob his head up and down starting out slow and licked the underside. "Oh Benson. Shit."

Benson couldn't take no more. He released Rigby and climbed on top again and entered Rigby's 'thing' into himself. "God damn. It feels good." Benson moaned while moving himself up and down slowly. Rigby was holding Benson's waist while moaning. Benson hands were on Rigby's shoulders. He never felt something more amazing in his life. He started to speed up and moaning even louder. Rigby flipped them around so that Benson was on his back.

Rigby moved in and out quickly hitting one spot that drove Benson crazy.

"Oh shit. Rigby, right there. Don't stop. Please." Benson was holding onto the couch from behind and his legs were bent and in the air over Rigby's shoulders. Rigby kept hitting that one spot that Benson said felt good.

"Uhh, Benson, I'm close." Rigby moved as fast as he could. Benson was moaning like crazy. He grabbed Rigby and squeezed his arms. "Me too. Fuck." They kept going until Rigby moaned and released inside Benson. Benson realesed too. Rigby got down on the ground and ate up all of Benson's cum.

"Mmm, your cum taste like bubblegum." Benson blushed and closed his slot. He sat up and watched Rigby eat happily. "Your enjoying that aren't you?" He chuckled.

"Yep." Rigby finished eating and blew a bubble. It popped and he put it back in his mouth. Benson grabbed him and set him on his lap and they cuddled. "You know, that was really fun." Rigby said while nuzzling into Benson's neck. "Yes, it was. I love you." Benson kissed the top of Rigby's head.

"I love you too."


End file.
